Falling Dreams and Falling Stars
by Vixray
Summary: N Harmonia's dreams and family are wrenched away from him when his beloved Hilda dies. Now, with only the claim of having once been a king, he travels with his infant daughter to the Hoenn region in hopes of constructing a new and peaceful life for the two of them. But Hazel only wants to go on that Pokemon journey, and she will stop at nothing to be where she belongs.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Obviously.**

 **To Reader:**

 **I actually started this fic a year ago, when ORAS first came out. However, since I've been very fickle with it, I thought that maybe if I posted it here I'd have more dedication to it. I wanted to do something with my favorite character, N, but I didn't want it to be that regular N/Touko stuff. So I made his life even more miserable and gave him a daughter and stuck him in Hoenn. This story takes place about ten years or so before the events of ORAS and will only be based off the games (ORAS and Black and White). It will not be compatible with the anime (original series or Mega Evolution series). So, without further ado:**

* * *

 **Prologue**

The mysterious man with steel-blue eyes and cropped hair stepped off the bus with only a small bundle and a suitcase in his arms. Passersby glanced at him curiously. He didn't rush into the waiting crowd to embrace a family member or friend, as all the other disembarked passengers did. He merely stood there as if he were rooted to the sidewalk, his gaze fixed upon a young couple in each other's arms.

Then he walked away silently, clutching the bundle close to his heart.

* * *

Mrs. Fay was just about to leave for lunch when she heard a knock on her door. It was a single, blunt rap and so soft that she almost dismissed it. Nevertheless, she sighed and sank back into her chair, setting down her handbag.

"Come in," she called.

The door opened, and a man walked in. He regarded her for a moment with his hard blue eyes before shutting the door behind him. Mrs. Fay returned his unwavering gaze, feeling rather flustered.

"You are Edith Fay?" the man said, almost in a whisper.

"Yes. What can I do for you?"

She scrutinized him intently. He dropped into a chair and set his suitcase beside it. The bundle in his arms he kept pressed close against his chest. She inched forward in her seat to get a glimpse into the folds of cloth. Oh, a baby girl! She was awake, her golden eyes wide and her long eyelashes batting as they blinked. Mrs. Fay's eyes flashed instinctively to the man's left hand, but she saw no trace of a ring. An expression of scorn settled across her face.

"I would like to rent an apartment," the man answered. Mrs. Fay passed her eyes over his frayed jacket, uneven haircut, his worn suitcase and sallow complexion. She didn't believe for a second this man could pay his rent.

"I'm sorry, but we have no houses available right now. You can call later, if you wish." She offered him a smile.

"Please…"

"I'm sorry, but maybe you should look for somewhere that is within your budget. Have a good day." With that, Mrs. Fay picked up her handbag, intending to finally leave for lunch.

Without a word, the man stood up and swung his suitcase onto her desk. He undid the latch with shaking hands and opened it, glaring at Mrs. Fay with cool, barely-contained anger.

She gasped. The suitcase was full to the brim with money.

"Where… Where did you get this?" she asked in a hushed voice, suspicion racing through her mind.

"I was once a king," he said curtly.

Mrs. Fay's hand went to her mouth, her heart fluttering in her chest.

He glanced at her. "Metaphorically," he amended. "Don't worry, this wasn't acquired illegally. My father was wealthy and he left his fortune to me when he passed away. I just needed to… get away from my past and start a new life. I apologize if I have frightened you."

"It's… quite fine." Mrs. Fay took a deep breath. She glanced again at the absent wedding ring. The man had paused when he spoke just now. Something just wasn't right.

"Do you have your ID?"

The man pulled out a Trainer Card from his pocket and placed it on the desk. Mrs. Fay examined it, reluctantly admitting it was authentic. He was from Unova, she noted as she handed the card back.

She swiveled her chair around to face her computer. "Just let me put you down. What's your name, sir?"

The man did not respond.

Mrs. Fay turned back to the man. "Sir? Your name?"

He pressed his lips together, and Edith Fay once again had the feeling that something wasn't right.

"Sir," she said again, tapping her fingers impatiently against the keyboard.

"It's Harmonia," he said in a rush. "Just call me N Harmonia."

* * *

 **Fourteen Years Later**

 _It's time to start your journey as a Pokemon trainer!_

 _Visit Professor Birch of Littleroot Town from April 1 - May 30 and receive your very own Trainer Card, Pokedex, and a choice between three starter Pokemon:_

 _Treecko, Torchic, or Mudkip!_

 _Your adventure awaits!_

Hazel gazed down at the flyer in her hands. She could hardly believe after a lifetime of hoping, she finally held her dream between her fingertips. She had felt the fierce desire burning within her ever since she was a child, when she had seen tourists stroll around Mauville with their pet Pokemon on their shoulders, and when she had picked out trainers that were heading to the Gym from among the crowd, and when she had seen the Taillow that was always perched on the tall electricity tower. She wanted to be that Taillow, free and high in the skies, with only the wind ruffling its feathers.

"What's that?" Ebony Fay asked, startling her. "Can I see?"

Hazel handed her friend the paper, watching as Ebony's green eyes lit up. Hazel smiled.

"A Pokemon adventure, Ebony!" she blurted before the other girl could finish reading. "We could go on this journey together. You've always wanted to explore Hoenn, and I've… I've wanted to become a Pokemon trainer ever since I was little."

Wordlessly, Ebony gave the flyer back to Hazel. The spark was gone from her eyes.

"Let's just go home, Hazel," she muttered. She strode away on her long legs.

"Wait!" Hazel ran to catch up. "What's the matter, Ebony?"

Her friend merely quickened her pace, almost knocking down a child that just bolted out of the candy store.

Hazel grasped Ebony's sleeve and pulled her to a stop. "Look, I'm sorry about that literature test today. But you know essay scores are heavily opinionated."

"It's fine. I'm over that," Ebony grumbled, although her angry eyes suggested quite the opposite.

Hazel sighed and squeezed the other girl's shoulder. "Then tell me what's wrong."

Ebony drew in a sharp breath. She shook off Hazel's hand and turned to scowl at one of Mauville City's direction signs.

"You wouldn't understand."

"I'll do my best. You can tell me," Hazel prompted.

Ebony shook her head, her hair drifting into her eyes. "Please, Hazel. Just let it go."

They went through the security checkpoint on the elevator silently and ascended to Mauville Hills, Hazel wishing all the way that she could somehow pry open her friend's brain and discover what was bothering her. But as the elevator jolted to a stop, she couldn't help but feel another overwhelming wave of excitement.

"Goodbye, Ebony! See you tomorrow," she called as they parted ways on the landing.

There was no reply from her friend, but Hazel wasn't bothered much. She let out a laugh as she traced the adorable face of the water-type Pokemon on the flyer.

 _I'm going to be the best Pokemon trainer in Hoenn_ , she thought to herself. _No - the best in the world!_

"And that's a promise," she said confidently.

* * *

Ebony slammed the door to her apartment. It was dark inside, and the only light was the faint glow on the edges of the covered windows. Her parents weren't home yet.

She trudged to the bathroom, peering at her reflection in the mirror. Bone-straight black hair, green eyes, a smattering of freckles across her nose. And of course, that ever-present scowl. As she watched, her eyes suddenly filled with tears. She didn't rub them away. Rubbing only made her want to bawl. Instead, she tilted her head up and looked into the lights in the ceiling. Her eyes burned, but the tears soon dried away.

Her thoughts turned to Hazel. She had half hoped that Hazel wouldn't find out about the Pokemon adventure. Ebony had known about the journey for a month already and was ready to leave the next day, but she hadn't told Hazel about it.

Ebony's mother, Edith Fay, had labeled Hazel as a bastard child and a daughter of a madman. But Ebony had never been better than Hazel at anything. Not in the games of four corners they played as children. Or the races they had with their bikes. Or the tests they took at school. Would Ebony always be inferior? Always a step behind? Even as a Pokemon trainer?

No. She refused to believe it. She would go mad if she went on the journey with Hazel. But there would be a day, a day when she would be better than Hazel. Ebony was going on this adventure alone. And when she reached the end, she would be better than anyone who ever started.

"And that's a promise," she whispered to her reflection.


	2. Chapter 2

Hazel unlocked the door to her apartment and stepped inside. She was greeted with a few crisp notes from the piano.

She set her bookbag down quietly and tiptoed to the living room, where she stood in the entryway, watching the figure sitting at the piano bench gently caress the next keys. The song sprang up, its melody clear and simple, resounding in Hazel's ears and straining not to be forgotten. The notes built on each other until it became a whirlwind, a symphony, and the song reached its peak… and it began to shake. And then it petered away, and all Hazel could hear was the soft whimpering of the man at the piano.

"Dad…?" She approached him and laid a hand on his arm. It was trembling.

"I'm sorry, Hazel. I didn't mean for you to hear that," N Harmonia murmured.

Hazel reached out a finger and captured a tear that had fallen on a piano key. "It was beautiful. What is it called?"

"Farewell," her father replied. "Farewell." He ran a hand through his bristly hair. "I wrote it for your mother, but I never thought I was the one who would be playing it."

"Do you think… Do you think I could learn it?"

N hesitated. "Of course. It's quite simple." He lifted the lid of the piano bench and rummaged through the sea of papers inside. "I'll… I'll leave the sheet music out for you."

"Thanks." Hazel squeezed the flyer, which was now crumpled in her left hand. "Dad, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

Hazel handed him the paper. She bit her lip as he smoothed it out and read over it, watching as his brow creased and his eyes narrowed. Unease shot through her.

"You have to understand, Dad," she began rapidly. "This is what I've wanted my entire life, to become a Pokemon trainer and be friends with Pokemon. Please -"

The sound of crinkling paper stopped her next words.

"You will _not_ go," N said.

Hazel opened her mouth to speak. She had never fathomed her father refusing her dream.

"B-but… Why?" she sputtered.

N didn't seem to hear her. He threw down the bundle of sheet music he held and collapsed on the couch, the wrinkled flyer clenched in his fists.

"You want to know why…" His eyes were focused on something in the distance. "I don't want you getting hurt. I don't want to lose you like Hilda… like I lost your mother."

"But, Dad," she tried again. "This is my dream-"

"Don't talk to me about dreams as if you understand them," N growled.

Hazel's eyes widened. "Please, Dad. There are so many things I could learn on this journey. Let me go."

"What good is it for?" N cried. "All this battling, what good can ever become of it? What can you learn from violence, Hazel? And think how the Pokemon feel! I tried to put a stop to the fighting before, but I only learned that people enjoy living a life with their eyes veiled from the truth. But I won't let you throw yourself off that cliff."

Hazel shook her head. "I've already decided, Dad. I'm going to be the best Pokemon trainer the world has ever seen."

N was silent. Slowly, he rose to his feet and tore the flyer into two pieces. The perfect halves fluttered to the floor, like feathers from a broken wing.

"You can't do it," he said. "You're not strong enough."

And he walked out of the room, leaving Hazel standing frozen by the piano. The words he had spoken echoed emptily in her ears. They repeated themselves, over and over, until her head was filled with a barrage of those poisonous sounds.

 _You're not strong enough. You can't do it._

And then, miraculously, light filtered in from the surface. Whether it was truth or an illusion, Hazel couldn't tell, but she embraced it all the same. She would go. She would find a way.

She sat down at the piano and began to play.

* * *

Ebony climbed into her bed. Tomorrow would be the beginning of a new life. As she reached out to switch off her lamp, the door to her bedroom opened. Edith Fay stepped inside.

"Hey, Mom." Ebony cracked a smile.

"Hi, darling. I… I just wanted to say goodnight."

"Goodnight, Mom."

Mrs. Fay bent over to kiss her daughter on the forehead and tuck the covers tightly under her chin. Her red-stained lips parted in a smile, showing her straight, pearly buck teeth. Ebony was suddenly reminded of the picture of a Bibarel she saw in class today. She shook the thought away before she burst out laughing.

"You'll call me, right? Every day."

Ebony untangled her mother's hand from her hair. "Every week," she corrected.

Mrs. Fay's clownish smile faded a little. "Is your bag packed?"

"Yes," Ebony said, glancing at the rucksack that was slung over her chair.

"Did you get your bike back from Rydel's?"

"Yes, Mom."

"Your camping gear?"

"Yes. It's all packed."

"Do you have enough food for the road?"

"Yes!" Ebony huffed, fixing her mother with a glare.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart… I'm just worried, that's all. But I know you'll be fine. You'll have your Pokemon beside you. Promise me you'll come home and visit sometime, alright?"

"I promise." Ebony rolled her eyes.

Mrs. Fay opened her mouth to say more, but a cacophony of chords from the neighboring apartment interrupted her. She got up and stomped her foot angrily.

"Oh, I'm going to kill him! He's been playing all afternoon!" she squealed.

Indeed, music had been coming from Hazel's apartment next door ever since Ebony got home. She found it was rather delightful.

"Are you sure it's not the composer who lives down the hall?" Ebony asked innocently.

"No," Mrs. Fay growled. "It's that madman, and he can't even play!" She banged on the wall, but the music persisted.

Actually, Ebony much preferred Mr. Harmonia's playing over the so-called "composer's." It was more heartfelt, more passionate, as if every note he played contained a piece of his soul.

"Well, goodnight, sweetheart," Mrs. Fay said, still fuming. Her cheeks were red when she bent over to plant a kiss on Ebony's forehead again.

"Goodnight," Ebony whispered.

Her mother stalked out of the room and shut the door behind her quite forcefully. Ebony sighed and switched off her lamp. She closed her eyes. She was going to be leaving tomorrow morning, starting a new life in a beautiful and promising world. Her heart was full, and she fell asleep listening to the most beautiful music in the world.

* * *

Mr. Truesdale didn't sleep very well now that he was fifty-two and experiencing the beginnings of arthritis. So instead of trying this morning, he rolled himself out of bed and headed downstairs to tend to his bus. The old, rickety thing was sitting by itself in the parking lot, looking as if it may collapse any second. Mr. Truesdale went up to it and patted its side affectionately.

"There, there, old Bertha," he told it, rubbing its headlights with a sleeve. "We'll be on the road soon, once those tourists wake up. They like their sleep, that lot. If they were more like you or me, we'd have been done with this tour a week ago."

"You named your bus Bertha?" a voice said from behind him.

Mr. Truesdale spun around, as rapidly as his old bones would allow. There was a girl standing before him. The old bus driver wondered for a moment how she had gotten so close without him noticing.

"Ah, yes," he answered, slapping the bus's side once more. "Bertha's her name."

"Did you name her after the Sinnoh Elite Four member, by any chance?" the girl asked, smirking.

Mr. Truesdale colored. "Why, yes… I can tell you, that woman's got class."

He could see the girl was trying not to laugh.

"Well, what you want?" he demanded, a little indignant now. "Young people like you don't just go making conversation with old geezers like me."

The girl grinned. "I want to know if you and… _Bertha_ are, by any chance, going to Littleroot Town."

"Well, uh, unfortunately no," Mr. Truesdale stammered. "Our last stop is Petalburg. Did you need to get to Littleroot?"

The girl nodded. Mr. Truesdale was transfixed by her. Perhaps it had been too long since he had seen someone young and fiery, but this girl with her golden eyes almost reminded him of… royalty. Yes, a queen, that's what she looked like.

"Of course, I can make a stop there if you'd like," he offered. "It's on the way."

Those golden eyes lit up. "Really? I can pay you for your trouble." The girl rummaged through her bag and pulled out a handful of crisp green bills.

"Oh, no, no, I can't take that." Mr. Truesdale pushed the money away.

The girl looked at his bus dubiously. "I think Bertha might need it. She's looking a bit under the weather."

"No, not Bertha," Mr. Truesdale chuckled. "Say, when do you need to get to Littleroot?"

"By the thirtieth," the girl said as she reluctantly pocketed her money.

"Ah," he smiled knowingly, "a Pokemon trainer."

"You could say that."

Mr. Truesdale winked. "Then it would be even more of an honor to escort you to Littleroot."

"Oh, thank you!" the girl exclaimed, extending her hand. "My name is Hazel, by the way."

"Ah, just call me Robbie. Robbie Truesdale."

They shook hands.

* * *

Ebony had been on the road for a week now. She was weary and she desperately needed a shower, but her spirits had never been higher. She was nearing Littleroot Town. Only a few more days of travel and she'd reach her destination. Her customary scowl had been replaced by a half-grin.

On the other side of the road, a boy was riding his bike parallel to hers. He had been on the same path as her for a few hours. His clothes were spattered with mud and frayed at the edges, and he had a messy crop of brilliant orange hair. He hadn't spoken a word, but Ebony was growing tired of him. Whenever she tried to speed ahead, he would calmly catch up without ever seeming to try. And when she slowed down her pedaling, he would lag behind a little.

She finally stopped and drew her bike to the side of the road. The boy skidded to a halt a few meters away. He propped himself up against the roots of a tree and pulled out a canteen from his bag. He glanced at Ebony expectantly.

She ignored him. She would just wait for him to leave first, she decided. He couldn't stay here forever.

"I'm almost certain we're headed to the same place," the boy said.

Ebony munched on her trail mix, pretending not to hear him.

"Look, you're going to Littleroot Town to see the professor, right?"

She didn't answer.

"I'm going to Littleroot. Why don't we go together?" He was smiling. "Pokemon journeys are more fun when you have a traveling partner."

"How would you know?" Ebony snapped.

The boy's smile grew wider. "I knew you could talk."

"Of course I can talk," she said, then added, "idiot."

"So how about it? Traveling partners?" the boy said, getting to his feet.

Ebony rolled her eyes. She actually rather liked this boy and his friendly, upbeat charisma. It really couldn't hurt to make a friend and have some company - as long as it wasn't Hazel Harmonia, she told herself.

"Sure," she said.

The boy smiled again, a dimple forming at the corner of his mouth. "I'm Aiden.'"

"Ebony," she said.

They shook hands.


	3. Chapter 3

N Harmonia woke to a feeling of emptiness. Of course, he woke every morning blearily realizing that the space beside him was cold and unoccupied, but the pain of losing Hilda had softened over the years. Today, it was the silence that pulled him from his dreams. Silence that signified the absence of Hazel.

She wasn't in the apartment. He could tell that he was alone. He wasn't a stranger to loneliness. He could feel it, just by walking down the hall and hearing the echoes of his footsteps against the hollow walls. But he searched for her nonetheless - to no avail.

Then he went to Edith Fay's apartment, hoping that Hazel had just paid Ebony an early morning visit. He knocked desperately on the door, and finally Edith Fay opened it, her hair in curlers and her face covered in green paste.

"Is Hazel there?" The question came out of him in a rush.

Mrs. Fay looked at him in disdain. "No. Why would she be here at this time in the morning?"

"I thought… maybe she was with Ebony," N Harmonia said, his chest tightening with every word.

"Ebony left a week ago on a Pokemon journey," Edith Fay said curtly. "Please don't come back again. And tell your daughter to stay away, too." She closed the door.

And then N knew.

* * *

Ebony and Aiden reached Littleroot just as the sun reached its pinnacle in the sky. The town was boring, Ebony thought, as they walked up the little path that led to the Pokemon lab. Things moved slowly here, away from the squabble of city life. People sat on their porches and rocked or ambled in the patches of grass that served as their front yards, as if they had all the time in the world.

"Wow, I would love to live here someday," Aiden said, taking a deep breath. "It's so peaceful. Just imagine settling down in a place like this."

Ebony raised an eyebrow.

"But, of course, that's not my life. I was meant to be a Pokemon trainer."

It was odd, the way he said it.

"How do you know?" she asked him.

"Well, I can feel it - the way people feel a cold coming on or whether or not a pair of shoes fit them. I was meant to spend my life with Pokemon, traveling around the world."

"A little bit early to think about it that way, don't you think?" Ebony said.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, never mind." They had reached Professor Birch's lab.

Ebony pushed the door open, and they stepped into the building. The interior was very bright and very cluttered. A man in a white coat was bustling about at the lab tables.

"Professor Birch?" Aiden said.

The man whirled around. He looked to be in his late twenties. He was wearing a pair of goggles much too big for his scrawny face, which in turn made his eyes seem much too big for his head.

"Oh, more Pokemon trainers!" he exclaimed. "What day is it… I seemed to have misplaced my calendar." He rummaged through the mess on the lab tables.

"The twenty-ninth of May," Ebony replied.

"That's right. The young fellow who came this morning told me." Professor Birch removed his goggles, revealing a pair of bright eyes. "What are your names? And from whence do you hail?"

"I'm Ebony Fay," Ebony said. "From Mauville City."

"And I'm Aiden Larksley."

"Oh!" Professor Birch shouted. "Mr. Larksley, I was wondering when you would show up. It's a pleasure, a true pleasure." He extended his hand, and Aiden shook it, smiling his dimpled smile. "You'll be wanting to see the Pokemon, won't you? I'll go and get them this instant." He scurried off to the back of the lab.

Ebony was utterly confused.

"Do you know him?" she asked Aiden.

"Not much more than you do."

But before he could explain further, Professor Birch came back, clutching a capsule in his arms.

"Here it is," he said breathlessly, placing it onto a spare spot on the table. He pressed a button on its side, and the capsule slid open, revealing three shining Pokeballs.

Ebony caught her breath. She reached out and picked up the ball on the left, feeling the cool metal slide against the palm of her hand. She couldn't believe she was finally living this moment - when she was about to become a Pokemon trainer.

Aiden had pressed the buttons on the other two Pokeballs, and the Pokemon inside emerged in a flash of light. One was a little orange chick, and the other looked like a blue doll with a fin on its head. The two Pokemon cried out in unison when they laid eyes on Aiden.

"Well, aren't you going to let that one out?" he said.

Ebony looked down at the Pokeball in her hand.

"Oh, right." She squeezed the button on the Pokeball and closed her eyes as it burst opened in a dazzling gleam.

When she dared to look again, there was a Pokemon standing at her feet. It was a green, reptilian thing with luminous yellow eyes and a lashing tail. It scowled up at her. She frowned back.

"Its name is Treecko," Professor Birch said, indicating the Pokemon Ebony had let out. "The orange one is Torchic, and the other one is Mudkip." He snatched up Torchic, who had made a dash for his goggles. "Make your choice, Pokemon trainers."

"Alright, I think I'm going to go with you, Mudkip," Aiden said to the Pokemon that was already perched on his shoulder.

Ebony glanced at Torchic, who was squirming in Professor Birch's arms and chirping happily. Then she turned her gaze to Treecko. It looked frail and bony and very sullen, but there was determination in its eyes. That was what she wanted, Ebony decided.

"Treecko, I choose you," she said to it, and the Pokemon seemed to raise its eyebrows.

"That's decided, then," Professor Birch said, clapping his hands. "Say, why don't you two have a Pokemon battle?"

"A battle?" Ebony repeated. "But I don't know how."

"The best way to learn is to just do it," the professor said. "I'll walk you through the basics. First of all, you have to be aware of which moves your Pokemon knows. Treecko has already learned Pound, Leer, and Absorb. Mudkip knows Tackle, Growl, and Water Gun. Pokemon will learn new moves as they become more experienced, and as a trainer, you have to be ready for when this happens and help your Pokemon master its move. Battling is very simple. Just wear down your opponent's Pokemon until it can no longer continue. Are you ready?"

"Ready," said Aiden immediately.

Ebony opened and closed her mouth a few times. "I guess so," she said finally. Treecko did have a type advantage over Mudkip. She had learned that much in school.

"We're in a lab, so try not to get too rough," Professor Birch warned. "Alright, trainers… Get ready… Begin!"

"Mudkip, use Tackle," Aiden commanded.

The little Pokemon charged forward and slammed headlong into Treecko. Ebony's Pokemon was flung backwards and hit the floor with a screech.

"Okay, um, use Pound," she called.

"Get back!" Aiden yelled.

Treecko staggered to its feet and swiped at Mudkip, who jumped backwards nimbly.

"Water Gun!"

Mudkip opened its mouth and shot a forceful blast of water into its opponent's face. Treecko shook itself, growling in frustration.

"Tackle, once more!" Aiden said.

"Treecko, dodge it!"

Ebony's Pokemon tried its best, but it had acted too late. It crashed into the ground once more. Ebony could feel that Treecko was tiring, and its weariness was also dragging her down. But she brushed off the fatigue and pushed her Pokemon once more.

"Use Absorb!" She demanded.

Treecko raised its padded hands, and green light shot from its palms, preparing to suck energy out of Mudkip.

"Growl!" Aiden shouted. "Quickly!"

Mudkip unleashed a rasping snarl from its throat, bending Treecko to its knees, its attack forgotten.

Ebony clenched her teeth in frustration. "Come on, Treecko! Use Pound!"

"Tackle!" said Aiden.

Mudkip slammed into Treecko, who raised a feeble hand to fend off its attacker. Treecko was flown into the air and landed, limp as a rag, at Ebony's feet. Mudkip returned to Aiden's side, ready for another command.

"I think that should be it for today," Professor Birch said.

Ebony returned Treecko to its Pokeball. A part of her was laughing at herself, ridiculing the idea that she could become a Pokemon trainer.

"You did well," Aiden said.

She ignored him and glared at her shoes.

"Especially for your first time, Ebony," Professor Birch added. "You have potential."

"Whatever," she muttered.

"You shouldn't feel bad about losing against Aiden."

Ebony looked up. "What do you mean?"

"I thought you knew." Professor Birch looked surprised. "You see, Aiden's a professional Pokemon trainer."

"I wouldn't say that," Aiden said, smiling awkwardly.

"I would," the professor insisted. "He's come all the way from Kalos, where he was hailed as the strongest challenger of the Elite Four of the decade."

"I didn't defeat them, though," Aiden said.

"He came close."

Ebony looked at Aiden again. She began to see him in a new light. He had a powerful gleam in his eyes that she had failed to notice before. And his shoulders were drawn back and confident. He smiled at her as he pulled a Pokeball from his belt.

"Professor Birch, Ebony, I want you to meet a friend of mine."

And in a flash of light, a hulking dragon-like Pokemon appeared in the center of the room. It opened its wings and roared, embers shooting from its nostrils. Ebony recognized it in an instant. It was a Charizard, one of the three starter Pokemon in the Kanto region. She had never even dreamed of seeing one in real life.

"It feels good to stretch, doesn't it, old boy?" Aiden said, rubbing his Pokemon's long, sinewy neck. Charizard grunted in reply.

Professor Birch gasped. "Is that the one?"

"He's the one," Aiden confirmed.

From the window, a pair of sharp cerulean blue eyes gazed in on the scene. The boy looking in was thin and pale, his wispy silver hair laying untamed around his face. His blue eyes were vibrant against his wintry complexion. He scrutinized the Charizard carefully. It was no different from others of its kind, he thought, except…

Inside the lab, Ebony felt a prickle on the back of her neck. Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw the form of a boy at the window. But when she turned, there was no one there.

* * *

June 1st.

The tour bus pulled into Littleroot Town under a sky streaked with pink and blue clouds and a sun that had not yet risen. Hazel jumped off the bus before it creaked to a stop.

"Be careful," Mr. Truesdale called after her.

"I will! And thank you!"

And with that Hazel rushed up the dirt path that led to the Pokemon lab. She was a day late, but she still clung to the hope that she would receive a Pokemon. After all, going back was not an option.

Hazel burst into the lab. It was quiet and dark, and the lab tables were all set up, as if frozen in a moment of time.

"Hello?" she called. "Is anyone there?"

Her words echoed in the empty lab, as if they were jeering at her. Hazel decided that she would wait. She sat down in a leather swivel chair before a computer desk. It was too comfortable, she thought, before she drifted asleep.

Hazel woke to the slamming of a door. She blinked and rubbed her eyes, willing herself to spring fully awake, but the clouds of sleep was slow to recede from her mind.

"How in the name of Arceus did you get in here?" a voice shouted.

Hazel yawned. "I opened… the door…"

"It was unlocked?" the voice inquired again.

"Yeah… I think -" Another yawn broke off the rest of her sentence.

"Who are you, then?"

Hazel struggled to open her eyes. When she could finally see clearly, she noticed the man standing before her, looking at her as if she had two heads.

"Are you Professor Birch?" she asked.

"I am," the professor said, a little irritated. "Would you mind telling me who you are?"

"My name's Hazel Harmonia. I've come for my starter Pokemon."

"Oh," Professor Birch muttered, glancing down at his feet sheepishly. "I'm afraid you won't be getting a Pokemon. The trainer yesterday received my very last Torchic."

"What?" Hazel gasped. "Really? You don't have a single Pokemon left?"

"I'm afraid not," the professor said again.

Hazel shot to her feet, dread enveloping her. She ran her hands through her hair with worry. Tears pricked her eyes.

"What's the date, Hazel?" Professor Birch asked.

"It's June the first!" she exclaimed. "I'm sorry I'm a day late, professor, but it was the fastest I could get here. My dad forbid me to go on this journey, but I couldn't miss this chance. I can feel that I was meant to be one of the best Pokemon trainers. I can feel it in my blood. It's been my dream ever since I could remember. And now I can't go back to my dad. I just can't! Not when I've come all this way."

The professor listened intently as Hazel finished and looked at him with watery eyes. He nodded.

"I see," he murmured. "Becoming a Pokemon trainer has been your dream?"

"My only dream," Hazel confirmed.

"And what did your father say when you told him this?"

Hazel gulped. "He said that I wasn't strong enough."

Professor Birch folded his arms. "Then I will help you."

"You will?" Hazel gasped. "Oh, thank you!"

The professor nodded and smiled before disappearing another room. He came out with a trainer card, a Pokedex, and an empty Pokeball.

"This is the best I can do," he said, handing the items to Hazel. "But your determination will do the rest."

Hazel looked up at him gratefully. "Thank you," she said again.

"It was my pleasure," the professor answered.

Neither of them noticed the pair of cerulean eyes at the window. The boy outside quickly ducked away as the door to the lab opened and Hazel Harmonia stepped out under the stormy skies of Littleroot Town.

* * *

The Pokeball trembled feebly for a third time. Then it was still.

"Yay! We did it!" Ebony exclaimed. Treecko jumped into her arms, grinning smugly. She rushed forward to pick up the Pokeball containing her newly caught Poochyena.

"Congratulations," Aiden said to her, smiling his dimpled smile.

"Thanks," she beamed at him. "I couldn't have done it without you."

She and Aiden had reached Oldale Town the day before, and Aiden had insisted to teach her how to catch a new Pokemon on Route 103. Ebony gazed proudly down at the Pokeball in her hand, her cheeks flushed. Maybe the promise she made to herself wasn't that far away from being realized.

"Say, now that you have two Pokemon, why don't we battle again?" Aiden suggested.

Ebony's eyes gleamed. "Of course. I'm ready when you are." She was determined not to lose now that she had an even bigger advantage.

Aiden took the single Pokeball from his belt and released his Mudkip.

Ebony threw the Pokeball in her hand. "Go, Poochyena!"

The small wolf-like Pokemon appeared in a flash of light. Its eyes landed on Mudkip, and it was growling at once, the fur around its neck sticking straight up.

Aiden wasted no time. "Use Water Gun, Mudkip!"

"Dodge that!" Ebony commanded. Poochyena darted nimbly away from the stream of water. "Now, Tackle!"

Poochyena streaked across the field and slammed its body into Mudkip. Aiden's Pokemon let out a startled cry.

"Keep yourself together, Mudkip," Aiden said. "Use Growl!"

Mudkip's exclamation of surprise now turned into a deep-throated yell, forcing Poochyena to retreat.

"Water Gun!"

Aiden's Mudkip shot a blast of water into Poochyena's face. Poochyena shook itself off, snarling in frustration.

"Use Bite," Ebony commanded.

The little Pokemon obeyed, charging forward with its jaws wide open.

"Get back!" Aiden yelled.

Mudkip jumped backwards, and Poochyena's teeth snapped at thin air.

"Water Gun," he continued.

"Dodge, Poochyena!" Ebony screamed, but she was too late. A wet Poochyena washed up at her feet, unable to continue. Ebony sighed and returned her Pokemon to its Pokeball.

"Good job," she said to Poochyena.

"Indeed, for its first battle, it did extremely well," Aiden agreed.

"But we're not done yet. Are we, Treecko?" She looked at the green Pokemon perched on her shoulder.

Treecko leaped onto the ground, its arms folded indignantly across its chest.

Aiden's eyes gleamed. "Alright, Mudkip, let's show them what we've got. Use Tackle!"

"Dodge, Treecko!" Ebony commanded.

Treecko jumped aside as Mudkip lunged for it, avoiding the attack.

"Absorb!"

Treecko's padded hands glowed, and tendrils of green light hit Mudkip. The blue Pokemon cried out as its strength was sucked away by Treecko.

"Growl!" Aiden shouted.

Mudkip shook off the attack and snarled ferociously at Treecko, who staggered backwards.

"Use Absorb!"

"Dodge and Tackle!" Aiden commanded.

Mudkip flitted away from the incoming attack and slammed its body into Treeko.

"Use Absorb once more," Ebony said to Treecko, who struggled to its feet and shook itself off.

"Water Gun!"

The two attacks met in the middle of the field in an eruption of a cloud of dirt. Ebony strained her eyes against the flying grit, trying to get a glimpse of her Pokemon. She hoped that Treecko had tanked the attack. But when the dust cleared, she saw two prone forms lying in the field.

"Treecko!" she shouted as she crouched beside her Pokemon. Treecko opened one luminous eye wearily and shut it again. She returned it to its Pokeball. "Take a good rest," she murmured.

"It was a draw," Aiden said, returning a fainted Mudkip to its Pokeball.

A draw? Ebony blinked, not sure whether to be frustrated or glad. I guess there's still more room to improve, she decided finally.

"Congratulations," Aiden said, offering her a hand.

"Thanks. You, too," Ebony replied. She took his hand and felt a blush spread across her cheeks as he hoisted her to her feet.

Their eyes met, and Ebony marveled at how blue Aiden's looked as they reflected the clear sky. She wasn't sure how long she stayed captured in his gaze. It could have been hours, or mere seconds. The moment with him seemed timeless.

Aiden eventually cleared his throat, breaking her from the spell. "We should head back to the Pokemon Center. Our Pokemon need to rest after that battle."

"Right," Ebony said, blinking rapidly. Her heart fell when he released her hand. She hadn't realized he was still holding it.

They began to walk back to Oldale Town in silence.

"Aiden?" Ebony began awkwardly.

"What is it?"

"Why didn't you bring your Charizard with you?" she asked.

"Professor Birch wanted to spend some quality time with it," Aiden said, choosing his words carefully.

Ebony frowned. Must he always beat around the bush? Ever since Aiden had left his Charizard with Professor Birch, Ebony's curiosity about his actions had been insatiable.

"Why?" she pressed. "What's so special about your Charizard?"

Aiden sighed. "Charizard can undergo a miraculous transformation during battle called Mega Evolution. For a while - or at least until the battle is over - Charizard will be extremely powerful, almost undefeatable by any normal Pokemon."

"Wow," Ebony gasped. "And your Charizard can do that all by itself?"

"No," Aiden laughed. "The Pokemon can only Mega Evolve if it holds a Mega Stone - which, if you had noticed was attached to a choker around its neck - and if its trainer is carrying a corresponding Key Stone. So, Mega Evolution draws on the bond between the trainer and the Pokemon. Not everyone can achieve it. The bond between you and your Pokemon must be extremely strong."

"So why does Professor Birch have Charizard?" Ebony asked.

"There is still much more information to be discovered on Mega Evolution. Charizard and I have barely scraped the surface," Aiden explained. "I wanted Professor Birch wanted to run some tests on the Mega Stone and Key Stone to find out how exactly they were connected and how that power enables Charizard to Mega Evolve."

Ebony was stunned. She could hardly believe that something as powerful and incredible as Mega Evolution existed.

"Aiden, promise me you'll show me Mega Evolution one day," she said breathlessly.

He smiled his dimpled smile, but didn't answer.

"Please?" Ebony asked again.

"Alright." Aiden grinned. "I promise."

* * *

She had a Pokedex, a Trainer Card, and a single Pokeball. She had a start.

Hazel started down the path from Professor Birch's lab. But when she reached the spot where Mr. Truesdale had dropped her off, there was no sign of him or the tour bus.

"Excuse me," she said to an old man ambling down the street, "there was a bus here a few minutes ago. Do you know where it went?"

"It probably drove off." The old man gave a grunt. "Most tourists don't like Littleroot Town anyhow."

"Where do you think they would have gone next?" she asked desperately.

"Oldale Town, most likely. They might stop there for the night."

"How far away is it?"

The man scratched his chin. "About two hours' walk. You'll want to make it quick. Sky looks like it's about to pour."

"All right," Hazel said. "Thanks a lot."

The old man merely grunted.

Hazel had just started on her journey through Route 101 when thunder boomed. The rain came down in icy sheets. And by the time she reached the Pokemon Center in Oldale Town, she was soaked and shivering.

Hazel set her bag down in one of the armchairs in the lobby of the Pokemon Center and went to the counter. She rang the bell several times before a ruffled Chansey appeared and glared at her.

"Could you get Nurse Joy for me, please?" Hazel asked the Pokemon politely.

The Chansey huffed and disappeared into the back room again. It was quite a while before the nurse came out.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"Have you seen a tour bus around here today?" Hazel inquired. "I was supposed to be on it, but they accidently left me at Littleroot Town."

"Not any of my business," Nurse Joy said gruffly. She turned to leave.

"Wait," Hazel called. "But have you seen -"

"I've already told you no. Now get out of my sight, kid!"

"Wait," Hazel said again, her voice small. "Could I stay here for the night?"

The nurse whirled around, her eyes narrowing. "Are you a Pokemon trainer?"

Hazel nodded silently.

"Do you have Pokemon?"

Hazel balked. "No…"

"Then you're not a Pokemon trainer," the nurse said, "and you can't stay here." She stalked away, leaving Hazel at a loss for words.

Hazel wandered back to her bag, still mystified at Nurse Joy's attitude. She'd heard that all the nurses were kind and never lost their temper. But here she just managed to encounter one who decided she was going to defy stereotyping. Hazel sighed as she reached in her bag for her water bottle.

But instead, her hand met a hard, round object. She pulled it out to discover that it was a strange Pokeball, entirely red, with a note attached to it. Hazel pulled the piece of paper off and discovered that it was creamy and thick, with a gold embroidered border. It read:

Keep it.

Her head spun. Who would give her such a gift? Surely it wasn't Professor Birch. The Pokeball must a joke. A terrible joke that was meant to raise her hopes and then have them plummet again, lower than ever before.

Nevertheless, Hazel decided to open the Pokeball. She pressed the button, and squeezed her eyes shut as it opened in a flash of white light. When she dared to look again, she saw a strange Pokemon before her.

It was a Beldum.

But it was unlike any Beldum she had read about in books. Its tube-like body was silver, and its three small claws were golden. It glistened more brightly than anything she had ever seen and seemed to radiate an aura that told her it was extremely special.

Hazel gasped as realization dawned upon her. Normal Beldums were a gray-green color, but this one… This one was shiny.

Hazel reached out a tentative hand and laid it on the Beldum's head. The Pokemon seemed a little confused, but its single red eye smiled slightly as it gazed up at her. Hazel stroked its small body gently, amazed at how brightly it shone in the dim light.

"There," she murmured to the Beldum. "I know we're both surprised to see each other, but everything's going to be fine."

The shiny Beldum made a few whirring sounds and smiled again. Hazel returned it to its Pokeball. Then she went up to the counter again and rang the bell. Nurse Joy stormed out angrily, this time with her Chansey in tow.

"What?" she snapped.

"I have a Pokemon now," Hazel said, holding up the red Pokeball.

* * *

 **Review to keep it going?**


	4. Chapter 4

N ran his fingers through his hair, his face creased with worry. He hoped Hazel wasn't hurt. Running off like that by herself… Who knows what could have happened to her? N could only hope she had made it safely to Littleroot Town.

The bus he was riding stuttered to a stop beside a bustling sidewalk in Rustboro City. N stepped off, putting his hat on low to shield his face from the bright sun and staring people. He was hopefully only a day's journey from Littleroot. A day away from his daughter.

N turned a corner, looking for a hotel to spend the night. But the street he ventured on turned smaller and smaller, until it was no wider than a tunnel. N sighed. He was an expert at getting lost in large cities. He turned around, planning to head back the way he came. But out of the corner of his eye, he saw something that caught his attention.

There were five men at the end of the alley, dressed in blue suits. As N watched, one of them stuck his head tentatively around the corner, and apparently seeing that the coast was clear, beckoned to the rest of the group. The two men in the back hoisted a package onto their shoulders, and the group moved away.

N frowned. They reminded him of the Team Plasma grunts, that cowardly bunch that used to do his father's dirty work. The way they moved, the way they were taking cover in the dark alley… It raised his suspicion. N made his decision in a split second.

He started after them.

* * *

Ebony handed her three Pokeballs to Nurse Joy. She smiled as she thought of the newest addition to her team: a tiny Ralts she caught on the way to Petalburg City. Beside her, Aiden gave Nurse Joy his Mudkip in its Pokeball.

"I'll have them feeling better in no time," the nurse said with a smile.

"Thank you," Aiden replied.

Ebony nodded to Nurse Joy.

"So, are you going to challenge the gym, Ebony?" Aiden asked her.

"Of course," she answered confidently. Challenging gym leaders was the only way she could become stronger.

"I heard Liliana was a little… eccentric."

"Then I'll have no problem dealing with her."

"Why now?" Aiden asked.

"Because I've had enough practice with you."

Aiden laughed.

Ebony decided she liked it when he laughed like that.

* * *

Petalburg City was nowhere as large as Mauville, and Hazel found her way to the gym easily. She and Beldum had practiced with other trainers in some good-natured battles on Route 102, but as she neared the Petalburg Gym, she could feel her blood pumping through her ears and her hands become slick with sweat. Hazel had to admit it.

She was nervous.

Her Beldum was out of its Pokeball, and it trailed behind as they entered the gym, its eye widening and its claws clicking together apprehensively.

"I know. I am, too," Hazel said to her Pokemon. "But I won't let you down."

The interior of the Petalburg Gym was very bright and very colorful. Flowers littered the sidelines, and the bleachers were trimmed with hedges of roses. A sweet, musky aroma filled the air, making Hazel's head spin.

"Hello?" she called out. "Is anyone there?"

"Ah, a challenger," came a lilting voice.

Hazel spun around several times before she saw the gym leader. She was standing amid her flowers, dressed in an extravagant gown and adorned in jewels.

"Excuse me?" Hazel stammered. The perfumed air was making her feel sluggish.

"Well, are you not a challenger?" she asked, raising an exquisite eyebrow.

"Yes, I am," Hazel said hurriedly.

"Then we'll start the battle," the gym leader said, brushing an invisible speck of dust from her dress. "My name is Liliana. I specialize in grass type Pokemon, and I never lose! Don't I, my darlings?"

It took Hazel a moment to realize Liliana was speaking to her roses.

The gym leader stared intently at her flowers for a moment. Then she reared back, her hand fluttering to her mouth, as if she had been stung.

"What! How dare you say such things?" she exclaimed, glaring at the silent roses. "Oh, I can tell you it injured much more than my pride."

Beldum whirred, and Hazel met its questioning eye with a confused stare of her own.

"Um, excuse me. Ms. Liliana?" Hazel tentatively stepped over the white chalk line and into the challenger's box. Her Beldum followed her. "I'm ready to begin when you are."

The gym leader straightened up. "Right! My name is Liliana. I specialize in grass type Pokemon, and I never lose!"

She had said that already, but Hazel decided not to remind her.

"What's your name, dear?" Liliana asked her.

"Hazel," she replied.

"Well then, Hazel. Allow me to introduce you to my husband and our announcer for the day, Jonathan!" She swept an arm to indicate a man with a microphone standing on a low platform that Hazel hadn't even noticed.

The man cleared his throat noisily. "Do you have any friends or family members who would like to watch your battle?" he asked.

Hazel thought of her father, Ebony, Professor Birch, and the person who had given her Beldum. The former two were probably far away. The professor most likely didn't care very much about her. And she didn't even know who her mysterious gift-giver was.

"No," she told Jonathan, perhaps a little sadly. "It's just Beldum and me."

"Is this your first gym battle, young lady?"

"Yes." Her heart was pounding so loudly she could hardly hear Jonathan.

"Then I'll go through a few rules. Each side may only use two Pokemon -"

"Wait," Hazel interrupted. "What if I only have Beldum?"

Jonathan blinked. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, but no words came out.

"Then you're at an even greater disadvantage," Liliana said. "Isn't that right, Jonathan?"

"I… I suppose so," the announcer agreed hesitantly.

"Continue, please."

"Right." Jonathan harrumphed again. "The battle will commence until all the Pokemon on either can no longer continue or the challenge is forfeited. Are we clear?"

"Very clear, my dear," Liliana said, batting her eyebrows.

Hazel could only nod.

"Then, let the battle begin," Jonathan announced very anticlimactically.

Liliana acted instantly. "Come on out, my darling. Let's show them what we've got!"

The Pokeball she threw hit the ground, and after a flash of light, Hazel saw that a Lotad settled on the opposite side of the battle arena. She knew about Lotad. It was a small, bud-like creature that looked like it was holding a lily pad on top of its head. It was a water and grass type Pokemon, Hazel remembered, meaning she and Beldum didn't have any type advantage over Liliana. She swallowed dryly.

"Okay, Beldum," she said. "It's show time."

Beldum whirred, advancing out from behind Hazel's leg and onto the battling field.

"Oh, my," the gym leader crooned, a dainty hand flying to her chest. "What a fine specimen you have there, young lady. Where did you ever find it?"

Hazel opened her mouth to answer, not sure what she would tell the gym leader.

"Never mind, dear. It's not like it matters," Liliana said quickly. "Shiny Pokemon aren't any more special than normal Pokemon in battle. You won't win the badge with just pretty looks, Hazel. You have to know what real strength is!"

Hazel gritted her teeth, bracing herself to be ready for the gym leader's attack.

"Use Bubble, Lotad!" Liliana called out.

"Beldum, Iron Head!" Hazel shouted immediately.

Lotad opened its bill, letting out a foamy spray of bubbles. Beldum charged forward, its head glowing white. It rammed through the Lotad's attack, the bubbles popping harmlessly against its metal body, and smashed into the opposing Pokemon. Lotad fell backwards with a shrill cry.

"Oh no!" Liliana cried.

"Use Iron Head again!" Hazel commanded.

"Razor Leaf!" the gym leader shouted. "Then dodge!"

Lotad let loose a volley of sharp leaves that once again bounced off of Beldum, doing little damage. But before Beldum could connect with its Iron Head, Lotad jumped swiftly out of the way, and the shiny Pokemon hit the ground, raising a cloud of dust.

"Razor Leaf!" Liliana shouted. Then to Hazel she said pompously, "You might learn something from this yet, girl. Battling is not all about attack."

As the gym leader spoke, Lotad unleashed another swarm of pointed leaves.

"Iron Defense," Hazel called.

Beldum hardened its body, raising its defense. The Razor Leaf flew by smoothly and Beldum emerged, unscathed.

"Now, use Zen Headbutt!" Hazel commanded quickly.

Beldum gave a high-pitched whir as its crown glowed pink. It shot across the ground and slammed into Lotad. The other Pokemon went flying, landed limply at Liliana's feet, and did not move again.

"Oh, my!" the gym leader, withdrawing Lotad to its Pokeball. "Such raw power!"

Hazel allowed herself a smile. It wasn't over yet, but Liliana's first Pokemon had gone down more quickly than she had ever imagined.

"You won't get through this one so easily!" Liliana exclaimed, tossing a Pokeball into the air. "Come out, Shroomish!"

The Pokemon emerged in a blinding flash of light. It reminded Hazel of a very large mushroom with green specks all over its body. Its eyes were barely two dots, and its mouth was just a comical line. Beldum clicked its stubby claws determinedly, and Hazel felt renewed courage surge inside her.

"Okay, Beldum," she said with confidence, "use Iron Defense, then Iron Head."

"Absorb!" Liliana shouted at nearly the same time.

Both Pokemon acted instantly. Green glowing tendrils shot out from under the Shroomish's mushroom cap, but Beldum's slick, hardened body easily deflected them. Hazel's Beldum shot forward, its crown shining, and rammed into Shroomish. With a cry, the opposing Pokemon tumbled back and sprawled onto the ground.

"Now, Zen Headbutt!" Hazel called, wanting to take advantage of Liliana's weakness.

Beldum hit Shroomish mercilessly again with the powerful Psychic type move, and the mushroom-like Pokemon let out another pained squeal.

"Good." Hazel's hands balled into fists nervously. "One more Zen Headbutt, Beldum. Don't hold back!"

But Beldum didn't move. It merely hung in the air for a moment, then dropped to the ground.

"No! What's wrong?" Hazel yelled. She made to move over the painted white lines of the trainer's box and run to Beldum, but that would automatically lose her the match. Her heart was shot with concern for her Pokemon. What had happened? Beldum couldn't have fainted. It barely took any damage!

She glanced over at Liliana in frustration, and saw that the gym leader had a smirk on her face.

"Before you forfeit the battle, let me explain a few little things you may not have been aware of," Liliana said with a quirked eyebrow. "My Shroomish has the Ability Effect Spore, which has a chance of putting a Pokemon to sleep upon contact. Call it… beginner's luck that it activated on your Beldum."

Hazel clenched her jaw. Her first notion was to call Liliana a cheater and stalk out of the gym in disgust, but it was her own fault she hadn't studied the intricacies of Pokemon battling. Plus, Beldum was in danger, and she couldn't let her Pokemon down.

"Now, Shroomish, use Mega Drain!" Liliana called.

Green tendrils wrapped around Beldum, sapping its energy and transferring it to Shroomish. Beldum whirred in its sleep, and Hazel felt something jerk in her chest.

"Come on, Beldum!" she called to her Pokemon. "Please wake up!"

Liliana snickered. "Seed Bomb!"

Shroomish fired a barrage of green pods that crackled and exploded on Beldum. The sleeping Pokemon skidded across the gym floor in a trail of smoke.

"Beldum!" Hazel screamed, her voice cracking.

"Seed Bomb again!" the gym leader called.

Beldum was hit once more, and Hazel seemed to feel her heart rend itself in half.

"Please, Beldum!" she cried. "You have to wake up!"

"Ignorant girl," the gym leader scoffed, and her Shroomish gave a mocking cry.

But miraculously, the limp silver body lying in the dust stirred. Hazel shouted in relief as her Beldum picked itself up from the ground, fixed its glowing red eye upon the opposing Shroomish, and growled threateningly.

"No, it can't be!" Liliana wailed. "Use Seed Bomb!"

"Okay, Beldum, Iron Defense!" Hazel commanded.

Beldum's body shone like polished silver, and the exploding seeds glanced off, doing little harm.

"Now, Iron Head!"

Beldum became a blur as it streaked across the field and rammed into the opposing Shroomish. The gym leader's Pokemon skidded across the ground from the impact and landed limply at Liliana's feet.

There was a moment of stunned silence as Liliana gazed down at her fainted Shroomish. Then Jonathan, whom Hazel had quite frankly forgotten, exclaimed in his spittle-filled voice,

"Shroomish is unable to move. The winner is the challenger, Hazel!"

Hazel ran out onto the arena and embraced her Beldum, hugging it tightly to her chest. Her Pokemon responded with a few choked whirrs.

"Thank you, Beldum," she said. "You did a great job."

Beldum smiled with its eye.

Hazel looked up and saw that Liliana had returned her Shroomish to its Pokeball and was standing before her in a calm, composed manner.

"Thanks for the battle," Hazel said, smiling.

"No, I should be the one thanking you. It's been quite a while since I've battled a challenger as talented as you are," the gym leader said.

Hazel felt her spirits soar with pride. Beside her, Beldum clicked its gears appreciatively.

"I suppose I should give you this." Liliana held her hand out, offering her a small badge the color of an emerald and the shape of a leaf. "The Petal Badge," she said.

Hazel accepted the badge graciously, hardly able to believe her luck, and decided for the time being to pin it to the inside hem of her jacket zipper until she could get a badge case.

"Continue with your journey, and you'll become a powerful trainer one day," Liliana said.

Hazel opened her mouth to thank the gym leader again, but before she could speak, the sliding entry doors behind her opened. She whirled around and saw two people walking in. Both of them had smiles on their faces and Pokeballs strapped to their belts. Hazel's eyes widened as they came closer and she recognized the tall, lanky girl with straight black hair.

"Ebony!" she exclaimed, running forward to greet her friend.

At the sound of her name, Ebony looked up. Her face fell, and her eyes hardened. Hazel stopped in her tracks.

"It's… it's nice to see you here, Ebony," she stammered. She was an arm's length away from the other girl, but she was too afraid to move any closer and too stunned to step back. "You didn't tell me that you went on a Pokemon journey."

"I'm sorry. I thought you knew," Ebony replied curtly, and Hazel was suddenly reminded of the clipped, stony voice Mrs. Fay always used to speak to her.

"Oh," Hazel whispered. There was something dreadfully wrong. Her eyes flitted worriedly between Ebony and the redheaded boy with her friend whom Hazel had never seen before.

"This is Aiden Larksley," Ebony said, noticing her movements. "Aiden, this is Hazel Harmonia."

The boy stuck out his hand. "It's very nice to meet you."

Hazel breathed a sigh of relief as she endured the boy's enthusiastic handshake. At least he was amiable enough.

"So… are you here to challenge the gym?" she asked Ebony once Aiden had released her hand.

Ebony only nodded.

"Yeah, we are," Aiden spoke for her. "I see you've already been successful."

"Oh - yes," Hazel said, yanking her jacket down to hide the glittering badge. "It was really all Beldum's work." She reached down and patted her Pokemon's head.

"Wow," Aiden gasped as he laid eyes on her Beldum. He crouched down to examine it further. "This is a shiny Beldum, isn't it?"

Hazel nodded uncomfortably.

"Where did you get it?" he asked.

"I don't know. It was a present from someone."

"Who?"

She laughed awkwardly. "I don't know. It just appeared in my bag with a note that said 'keep it,' and the sender didn't leave their name."

Aiden straightened up, looking at her admirably. "That's something else. Were you not able to get a Pokemon from Professor Birch?"

"Well…" Hazel paused and glanced around, thinking that the gym wasn't a place well suited to conversation. But Aiden didn't seem to mind, and Liliana and Jonathan were listening with rapt attention, so she continued, "My father didn't approve of me going on a Pokemon journey at first, so I missed the deadline by a day. By then, Professor Birch was out of Pokemon. He gave me a Trainer Card and a Pokedex, though, and I set off on my journey. I stopped at a Pokemon Center for the night and when the nurse told me I couldn't stay because I didn't have Pokemon and therefore was not a trainer, Beldum appeared in my bag."

Aiden laughed. "The nurse really told you that?"

"Yes, she did," Hazel insisted. "And her Chansey was really mean, too."

He grinned at her. "Then I'd say you have a secret admirer, Hazel."

"Maybe." She shrugged. "Or maybe someone just made a mistake. But it's too late for them now."

"I doubt that. I think someone saw -"

Aiden stopped in mid sentence. Ebony had just turned around and stormed angrily out of the gym. He blinked curiously at the closing doors.

"What -"

"Wait, Ebony!" Hazel called, running after her friend.

"Hazel!"

Aiden took off after the two girls, leaving the gym leader and her husband slightly amused and flabbergasted. They were so concentrated on the scene that had just occurred, in fact, that they failed to notice the pair of cerulean eyes that was watching them from the windows above the stands.

* * *

 **So Merry Christmas 2015! I am definitely not writing out any detailed Pokemon battles anytime soon. They're just too exhausting and waste too much of my time, and they're probably extremely boring to read, too.**


	5. Chapter 5

N hurriedly hid behind a clump of trees at the roadside, for the path was clear and not obstructed by anything that would limit the blue-suited group's view. As he watched, the five men nearly ran down the road and vanished into the patch of tall grass. He waited a few seconds before starting cautiously after them.

They were moving even faster now; the three of them who were not burdened with the package were glancing nervously about them. N followed them past a small, squat house by a dock and closer to the sea shore. He crouched low in the grass and peered over the tips of the long green stalks to see the blue-suited men make for the ocean at breakneck speed. They piled into a small lifeboat sitting on the beach and rowed into the shallow waters. Looking closer, N realized that they were headed for a sleek black boat that was bobbing in the waves a little ways from the shore. He waited until the men had climbed aboard, hoisted their package after them, and he could hear the thrum of the boat's engine over the gentle rolling of the waves before he dared to move.

He really needed to find Hazel, he told himself again as he moved back through the patch of tall grass, away from the beach. But the blue-suited men reminded him far too much of Team Plasma, and the suspicious way they moved with the package insinuated that they had stolen it. He needed to find out who they were, where they were going, and what they were intending to do. Hazel was a brave girl, and she could take care of herself. Besides, N thought, perhaps he had been a bit too hard on her…

He shook the thought away. Now was really not the time. He needed to go after the blue-suited men before it was too late.

He reached the cottage he had passed earlier while pursuing the group. The small building looked to be on the verge of collapsing, its walls creaking every time a gale blew in from the sea. A sign was leaning up beside the door. N had to squint at the words for several seconds before he could discern the words, "Mr. Briney's Cottage."

The dock beside the cottage looked equally shabby. Its planks were rotten and worn by seawater, and chunks were missing from a few. A questionable watercraft was tethered to the end of the dock. It was dirty, spotted, and seemed to have once been painted white, and it was drastically different from the glossy black vessel in which the blue-suited men had sailed away. For one, N wasn't sure it could withstand a single push from its own motor.

Judging by the cottage and the boat, N deduced that Mr. Briney - or whoever occupied the little shack - must have had some acquaintance with the sea. He should be able to glean some information from a short conversation.

Just as he was about to knock on the peeling door, something flew over his head and gave an earsplitting caw. N spun his head around and saw that his assailant was a Wingull. It circled the roof of the cottage and flew at him again, its sharp beak glinting dangerously in the sunlight. N barely had time to duck.

 _"Calm down,"_ he said to it, utilizing his unique gift. _"I come as a friend."_

The Wingull only shrieked again.

N frowned.

He warily showed his palms in surrender and sent out another thought to it, _"I'm not here to hurt anyone, I promise -"_

The Wingull swooped down again, barely missing N with its sharp claws.

The door to the cottage opened.

"Would you stop that ruckus, Peeko!"

N turned to see an old man standing at the door. He had a bald head, a full white beard, and two bushy eyebrows that were angled in a steep "V" shape.

The Wingull cawed obligingly and landed on the edge of the roof, where it - no, N could now see that it was a she - glared down at the stranger with distrust.

"Well, what do you want, young lad?" the old man demanded.

N was surprised by the old man's choice of words. There was no way he could still look like a "young lad." Then again, maybe when he was as old as the man before him everyone else would seem young to him.

"Are you Mr. Briney?" he asked.

"Aye, I am," the old man answered.

"Are you a sailor?" N said, glancing at the weatherbeaten boat at the end of the dock.

"Aye," Mr. Briney said again. "Used to be the most fearless of me day. My trusty vessel and I - and Peeko of course - we could take anything the sea could throw at us." He raised an eyebrow at N. "Well, you haven't told me why you're here yet. You ain't part of that shady bunch that just left, are you?"

"No, I'm not," N assured him. "I followed them all the way from Rustboro, actually, and I'd like to see what they're up to."

"Up to no good, that's what they're up to," the old man pronounced. "Got Peeko's feathers all up in a bunch, that's for sure. I'm sorry she behaved that way to you."

Peeko chirped indignantly.

"It's no problem," N said, smiling faintly.

"You want me to help you trail them, no doubt."

N nodded. "But if it's too much trouble -"

"No, of course not. They'll be heading to Dewford. I'm sure of it, or else I'm no sailor," Mr. Briney said energetically. "My bones may have turned to jelly, but my spirit's still in me. Anchors aweigh! Peeko, we're setting sail, my darling!"

He lumbered out onto the dock, and N followed him hesitantly.

"Say, you haven't told me your name, young lad," Mr. Briney said as he unwound the tether from its post.

"Ah, just call me N." They boarded the boat, Peeko circling above their heads.

"N?" Mr. Briney repeated, shaking his head. "Young lads these days, they all have the strangest names."

N didn't bother to answer because the boat's engine had just roared to life. In truth, he felt as old as Mr. Briney looked, and he couldn't help but believe that he would never be young again.

* * *

Mr. Truesdale steered his now-empty bus - Bertha - into the parking lot of the touring company. With the tourists sent off, he found that his shoulders felt lighter and his breathing easier. He hummed tunelessly as he walked into the company building, spinning Bertha's keys around his forefinger. He took the elevator to the second floor and knocked on the office door of the transportation manager.

"Come in," a muffled voice said through the wood.

Mr. Truesdale let himself in and left the door ajar behind him. "I just wanted to hand these in -" he began quietly, holding up the keys.

"Ah, hello! It's nice to see you again," the manager said affably, standing to shake his hand. "How can I help you?"

"I… I just wanted to give these back to you." He transferred the keys to the other man's palm and cleared his throat. "Thank you for allowing me to give a tour. It was a really eye-opening experience."

The manager smirked. "You said that's what you wanted."

"Yes, it was. Exhausting, but still very fascinating at the same time. However, I don't think I'll be coming back anytime soon."

"Well, just keep in mind that you're always welcome," the manager said with a smirk.

"Of course," Mr. Truesdale said. "Thank you."

"No problem. I'll be seeing you sometime, I guess."

"Goodbye."

Mr. Truesdale took his time exiting the building. Although it was tiring, the tour had truly been rather exciting, and now he almost dreaded returning to his… regular duties.

There was, however, another option. He could take a small break before resuming his busy schedule. A vacation somewhere quiet, peaceful, preferably close to the sea, and still interesting would be ideal. Mr. Truesdale's smiled as a place came into his mind.

Dewford Town.

* * *

"I think Liliana will have to resign her gym leader position soon," Aiden joked. "She nearly lost it after Ebony defeated her."

"Anyone would be unhappy if they were beaten three times in a row," Hazel said. "I'm sure Liliana will recover, though. She's a good battler."

Aiden nodded and nudged Ebony beside him. "I think you did remarkably well for your first gym battle, Ebony. You played around that Shroomish's Effect Spore ability perfectly with your Ralts."

Ebony only grunted in reply.

Hazel couldn't understand her friend. Ever since she had met up with Ebony again, the other girl seemed grouchy and only shot Hazel scathing glares whenever Hazel tried to speak with her. Ebony hadn't been so irritable back home, and she was content enough when she was around her Pokemon. Furthermore, their new friend, Aiden, was as cheery as possible and never uttered an unkind word to either of them, so Hazel was baffled by the situation.

Unless - it was her own fault?

Hazel pushed the thought away. She had been friends with Ebony since they were toddlers. Ebony would have said something if it was Hazel who was bothering her, and Hazel was sure she hadn't done anything recently to cause Ebony to suddenly hate her.

But still, the problem remained.

Hazel shook her head. It was useless to continue pondering the situation without any more clues. She would just have to wait until Ebony decided to speak up.

"Hazel, hurry up! Do you want to get left behind?"

Aiden's voice jerked her back to the present. She looked up, realizing they had already made their way out of Petalburg and were now on Route 104. The city behind them looked like a cluster of small dollhouses.

She ran to catch up to the other two. "Sorry," she muttered.

"It's no problem." Aiden grinned. "What were you thinking about, anyways?"

"Nothing," Hazel said quickly, then decided it would be best to change the topic. "Uh… Where's the next gym we're going to challenge?"

"I looked it up on the map last night, and it seems that the closest gym is in Dewford Town, which is a short journey by boat from here," Aiden replied. "Unless either of you don't like the water and want to travel all the way to Rustboro City…"

"No, I'm okay with going to Dewford," Hazel said. "Ebony?"

"It's fine."

Suddenly, the peaceful sounds of rolling waves were pierced by a harsh cry that seemed to split the very air. Hazel glanced about her for the source of the outburst. It had sounded like a Pokemon cry - an extremely angry Pokemon or a Pokemon in extreme pain.

"There!" Aiden exclaimed.

He dashed toward a clump of rustling tall grass. Hazel watched with bated breath as he dove into the tangled stalks, grabbed something, and pulled it out with extreme difficulty.

"Got you!" he said through clenched teeth.

Hazel could see what Aiden was holding now. It was a Wingull, still shrieking vulgarly, with a Shroomish firmly attached to its head.

"Help me get it off," Aiden said frantically, brandishing the Wingull-Shroomish at Hazel. She had no choice but to grab the top of the Shroomish's head and hold on with all her might while Aiden pulled at the Wingull.

With a wet _pop_ , the Shroomish released its hold. Hazel fell back, and the Shroomish landed on the ground with an undignified squeal. Its simple face contorted into an infuriated expression as it hopped around in a circle, glaring at its tormentors.

Suddenly, it launched itself at Hazel. A small scream of terror that she knew Aiden would later relentlessly tease her about escaped her lips. She squeezed her eyes shut and threw up her hands, intending bat away the Shroomish.

But her fingers only met empty air.

She opened her eyes tentatively. The Shroomish was gone. In its place was a Pokeball, wiggling furiously at her feet. After a few moments, the Pokeball stilled and made a faint clicking sound, indicating that it had sealed. Aiden stepped forward and picked it up.

"I guess I have a Shroomish now," he said, regarding the Pokeball with surprise.

Hazel began laughing.

"I didn't mean to catch it," he protested. "It jumped at you, and I threw the first thing I put my hand on." He laughed, then added, "Honestly, I thought it was Mudkip's Pokeball."

"It's not funny," Ebony said, frowning. "The Wingull is hurt."

"You're right," Aiden said quickly, pulling on a straight face.

The three of them rushed over to the Wingull where it was sprawled in the dirt. Ebony scooped it up gingerly. She ran her fingers over its wings, and Hazel saw her breath a small sigh of relief when the Wingull didn't squawk in pain.

"It's fine. Nothing's broken. It's probably just stunned." Ebony set the Pokemon back on its feet. It immediately gave a throaty cry, hopped around, and flapped its wings, shedding a few loose feathers.

"Wow, Ebony, you could be a Nurse Joy," Aiden teased.

Ebony's lips thinned and jerked at the corners, and Hazel grinned widely as she realized that this was the first time since leaving home that she had seen Ebony smile. She opened her mouth to tell Ebony that indeed, she looked like she belonged in a Nurse Joy uniform, when another cry broke the newly-restored stillness of Route 104 - this one most certainly human.

"Peeko!" was what Hazel thought she heard.

At the sound, the Wingull came to attention. It opened its beak and gave a shrill squawk, then rushed off into the tall grass in the direction of the sound, half flying and half hopping.

"We have to follow it," Hazel said.

The three of them went after the Wingull, wading through the sea of tall grass, the thick stalks slapping at their chests and faces. The Wingull had finally succeeded in taking to the air and was flapping its wings furiously above them, its feathers detaching and falling to their heads.

"Peeko!" came the cry again.

The patches of tall grass vanished, and they were running up a slight slope now. Hazel could see a cottage up ahead. An old man stood at the door, squinting into the sun with his hand shading his eyes.

"Peeko -" he yelled. "Ah, there you are!"

The Wingull flew to the old man and landed clumsily on his shoulder. It squawked again, sounding almost complacent.

"Is that your Wingull, sir?" Aiden asked, when the three of them had reached the cottage.

"Aye, this is my darling Peeko," the old man said, and his Wingull nipped his ear fondly. "Did you young'uns find her in trouble?"

Aiden related the story of how they had found Peeko with a Shroomish stubbornly attached to her head and how he and Hazel had freed her of her tormentor.

"Oh, my!" the old man exclaimed once Aiden had finished. "It seems that Peeko has you to thank for her life. You three are Pokemon trainers, aren't you?"

Hazel, Ebony, and Aiden nodded.

"Well, I'll be glad if I can do anything I can do for you," the old man continued. "Tea? Or some potions for your Pokemon?"

"No, thank you. We'll be on our way," Ebony said brusquely.

She turned away, and Aiden, after raising a hand in farewell to the old man, followed her. But Hazel lingered behind. She took in the weathered boat tethered to the end of the dock by the cottage, then the old man's lined faced, rough from what must be years of sea spray and turbulent winds.

"Wait," she said. "There is something you could do for us."

Ebony and Aiden had paused and turned back. The old man beamed. "And what is that, young lass?"

"Can you take us to Dewford Town?"

 **A/N: I've missed writing this fic so much, but I doubt the next update will be anytime soon. I'm just juggling too much stuff... However, I have not given up on this - the plot is just too intricate. Just to be clear, I'm not making any promise that I'll definitely finish it. I'm just saying that I still intend to write it.**

 **Until next time, Reader.**


End file.
